A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat and ultra-thin display device. Liquid crystal display technology has become widely adopted, which has given rise to an increased demand on the performance of liquid crystal displays. The main performance index for liquid crystal display includes resolution and aperture ratio. A technique for improving resolution and aperture ratio is to reduce the size of an opaque region in the liquid crystal display.
A liquid crystal display generally includes an array substrate and a color film substrate. The array substrate includes a substrate plate, and components like a thin film transistor, gate lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes which are arranged on the substrate plate. The color film substrate comprises a black matrix, a color filtering layer, or the like. Regions in which the thin film transistor, the gate lines, and the data lines on the array substrate, as well as the black matrix on the color film substrate, are located are opaque regions. Since the black matrix is primarily used for shielding the thin film transistor, the gate lines, the data lines, and the like, the region where the black matrix is located overlaps the regions where the thin film transistor, the gate lines, and the data lines are located. Therefore, the size of the thin film transistor, the gate lines, and the data lines to a large extent determines the resolution and the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display.
In the conventional liquid crystal display, the size of the thin film transistor in a direction parallel with the substrate plate is relatively large, so that the size of the opaque region in the liquid crystal display is also relatively large, which is not favorable for improving the resolution and aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display.